


More Than Erebor

by Signe (oxoniensis)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Betrayal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/pseuds/Signe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More than Erebor was lost that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Erebor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following Porn Battle prompts: Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil, betray, regret, sorrow, history, friends, young.

"Help us!" Thorin shouted. His voice travelled across the plain, even above the roar of dragon-fire and the screams of the dying and dispossessed, the crashing of rocks as his kingdom turned to ash. Above all that noise, his plea reached Thranduil.

Thorin watched Thranduil, astride his elk, his tall army lined up behind. Even at so great a distance, he knew the moment Thranduil betrayed him, could sense the glimmer of pained sadness that radiated from him. If Thorin's heart had not already been crushed from the loss of Erebor, that would surely have broken it.

They had been friends, once.

More than friends. The stony king who rode away without a word or glance behind had once tumbled with Thorin in the woods, their cloaks laid on leaves, a bed not for a prince and a king or for a dwarf and an elf, but for lovers. They had supped together and hunted together, and stolen any moments they could alone. They had laughed together, cares forgotten for a while, their world narrowed to the heat between them. Thorin had pressed kisses to Thranduil's smooth cheek as they spilled their seed on the ground between them. They had lain together afterwards, golden hair and dark as tangled as their pale limbs, sharing the warmth of each other's bodies. They would always love like this; they swore an oath at Thranduil's bequest, though Thorin felt no need for such mighty words when his heart was as true as a dwarvish blade. 

"Help us!" he shouted, but no help came, and more than Erebor was lost that day.


End file.
